Морковь
| section name = Виды | section text = * Daucus aureus * Daucus broteri * Daucus capillifolius * Daucus carota * Daucus crinitus * Daucus durieua * Daucus glochidiatus * Daucus gracilis * Daucus guttatus * Daucus halophilus * Daucus involucratus * Daucus jordanicus * Daucus littoralis * Daucus montanus * Daucus muricatus * Daucus pusillus * Daucus setifolius | commons = Category:Daucus | wikispecies = Daucus | itis = 29476 | ncbi = 4038 }} Морко́вь ( ) — род растений семейства зонтичных. Морковь — двулетнее растение (редко одно- или многолетнее), в первый год жизни образует розетку листьев и корнеплодВ соответствии с директивой Евросоюза [http://eur-lex.europa.eu/LexUriServ/LexUriServ.do?uri=CELEX:32001L0113:EN:HTML «Council Directive 2001/113/EC of 20 December 2001 relating to fruit jams, jellies and marmalades and sweetened chestnut purée intended for human consumption»] морковь является одновременно и фруктом, и овощем, что позволяет, например, Португалии легально производить и экспортировать морковное варенье, которое, по правилам Евросоюза, может производиться только из фруктов., во второй год жизни — семенной куст и семена. Широко распространена, в том числе в средиземноморских странах, Африке, Австралии, Новой Зеландии и Америке (до 60 видов). Наиболее известна морковь посевная (культурная, Daucus sativus, Daucus carota) — двулетнее растение с грубым деревянистым беловатым или оранжевым корнем. Культурная морковь подразделяется на столовую и кормовую. Соцветие — 10—15-лучевой сложный зонтик, лучи шероховато-опушенные, распростёртые во время цветения. Цветы с мелкими зубчиками чашечки и белыми, красноватыми или желтоватыми лепестками. В центре зонтика темно-красный цветок. Плоды — мелкие, эллиптические двусемянки длиной 3-4 мм. Цветёт в первый год (июнь — июль). Корнеплод мясистый, усечённо-конический, цилиндрический или веретенообразный, массой от 30-300 г и более. Применение Используются корнеплоды (в пищу) и семена (для изготовления настоев, экстрактов). В корнеплодах содержатся каротиноиды — каротины, фитоен, фитофлуен и ликопин; витамины В, В2, пантотеновая кислота, аскорбиновая кислота; флавоноиды, антоцианидины, сахара (3-15 %), жирное и немного эфирного масла, умбеллиферон; в семенах — эфирное масло, флавоновые соединения и жирное масло. В цветах содержатся антоциановые соединения и флавоноиды (кверцетин, кемпферол). В медицине морковь применяется при гипо- и авитаминозах. Способствует эпителизации, активирует внутриклеточные окислительно-восстановительные процессы, регулирует углеводный обмен, является мягким слабительным. Семена используются для получения лекарственных средств, напр. даукарина, обладающего спазмолитическим действием, сходным с действием папаверина и келлина, расширяет коронарные сосуды; применяется при атеросклерозе, коронарной недостаточности с явлениями стенокардии. Из семян получают экстракты и эфирное масло для косметики и ароматерапии. В народной медицине морковь дикая применяется как противоглистное и слабительное средство. История Предположительно, морковь впервые начали выращивать в Афганистане, где до сих пор произрастает больше всего различных видов D. carota. Ближайшим диким видом является дикая морковь: культурные сорта были выведены из неё путём селекции. Из сброшенных семян садовой моркови обычно получаются растения со съедобным ветвистым корнем, отличающимся горьким, дровянистым привкусом. Первоначально морковь выращивали не ради корнеплода, а ради ароматных листьев и семян. Первое упоминание о употреблении корня моркови в пищу встречается в античных источниках в I в. н. э. Современная морковь была завезена в Европу в X—XIII веках; Ибн-аль-Авам из Андалусии описывал красные и жёлтые сорта моркови. Византийский врач Симеон Сит (XI век) упоминает те же самые цвета. Морковь описывается и в "Домострое", памятнике русской назидательной литературы XVI века. Оранжевая морковь впервые появилась в Голландии в XVII веке''Oxford Companion to Food''; Andrew Dalby, Siren Feasts: A History of Food and Gastronomy in Greece, Routledge, 1996. ISBN 0-415-11620-1, p. 182; Andrew Dalby, Food in the Ancient World from A-Z, 2003, ISBN 0-415-23259-7, p. 75. Пастернак является близким родичем моркови. thumb|left|240px Примечания Ссылки * Литература * Галеев Н. А. Промышленное возделывание моркови — Уфа: Башк. кн. изд-во, 1985. 136 — с, ил. * Марков В. М., Овощеводство, М., 1966. Категория:Корнеплоды Категория:Зонтичные